Green Universe ARC 1 Sir Connery's Last Crusade
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: For over a decade Sir Connery has slain evil magic users across Mobius, and he took down three of the more powerful ones on Angel Island. Now Sir Connery has finally tracked down the one wizard who escaped... Darmacles the Elder!
1. Chapter 1

Note: welcome to Green Universe! A series of stories and adventures focused on major players in the Sonic Universe that Green the Hedgehog lives in. Each story ARC will be two to four chapters long, each one will feature a different character(s) to tell a story of. This first ARC is dedicated to the brave tale of one of the greatest heroes of the Sonic Universe, before he ultimately faced the evils of Mammoth Mogul and fell in battle protecting the Source of All from evil and corruption. This story takes place two weeks before Sonic's birthday happened after his return from space, so before issue 160.

Green Universe ARC 1

Sir Connery's Last Crusade Part 1: The Hunt for Damocles the Elder

It was a beautiful day in the wilds of the continent of Eurish. Flicky birds were chirping as they fluttered in the sky, or hopped from tree branch to tree branch. And yet there was the sound of a strong gallop in the wind, it got louder and scared the Flicky birds into the trees. The galloping was coming from a strong knight from the Kingdom of Acorn, this knight was the noble Sir Connery. Sir Connery is a powerful stallion, who is one of King Acorn's best knights to ever live. He was born and raised in an easy going yet valiant family who took their jobs in life seriously. Sir Connery was very boastful in his youth, and hardy. He wanted to be a noble knight to the royal Acorn family that ruled over the Kingdom of Acorn. However shortly after earning his knighthood from services in the Great War, the Kingdom of Acorn was betrayed by the defector from the Overland known as Julian Kintobor. Julian was the warlord in the last years of the Great War for the Kingdom of Acorn, outside of the Overland little was known on why he was a war criminal among his people and yet he was accepted into the Kingdom of Acorn for his seemingly honest and well-meaning appearance. However it was all a façade that Julian held while he worked on his sinister plans to take over the Kingdom of Acorn from within by using their own technologies and plans from former warlord Kodos the Lion. Julian renamed himself Dr. Ivo Robotnik and the evil dictator would attempt to take over the world.

Sir Connery wanted to face the menace of the newly formed Robotnik Empire head on like any brave knight, but he was called away for another cause. The three godlike Chaos entities known as the Ancient Walkers, foresaw a great evil that would be unleashed unless all dark magic was destroyed in the world. Sir Connery was summoned by the Ancient Walkers and gifted the Sword of Light as his torch against the darkness. Sir Connery proved himself a champion among heroes, and carried out the will of the Ancient Walkers. For nearly a decade Sir Connery has slain hundreds of dark/black magic users. Witches, wizards, warlocks, mages, true magicians, sorcerer, sorceress, enchantress, temptress, alchemist, necromancers and Dark Chaos users of the evil and dark arts of many ranks fell before the might of Sir Connery. A little while ago he visited the Dragon Kingdom, he tried to locate and destroy dark magic users there but the only true dark magic user he found and destroyed was a necromancer attempting to create undead warriors. He encountered a technomage calling herself the Iron Queen, but she wasn't truly a magic user because of the nature of techno-magic, and she wasn't truly evil she was just misguided and very lonely.

Regardless, the Iron Queen was not among those that Sir Connery was commanded to take down. His main targets once took refuge on Angel Island, they were Black Death (real name Black Tom the Cat) a sorcerer. Enchantra the rabbit, an enchantress and Matheus Poe the Raven, an alchemist. Were all evil magic users who sought to use the Sword of Acorn in order to take over the world with black magic, and their leader was Damocles the Elder who was a goat wizard. At one point Knuckles confronted all of them before Sir Connery sleigh the evil beings, except for Damocles who seemingly vanished, though a wax replica of him hid the Sword of Acorn that was retrieved by him and Matheus. For almost a year now the evil goat wizard has remained hidden, and escaped the grasp of Sir Connery and his allies. But now Sir Connery has finally located the evil wizard, and plans to put an end to him. With Damocles dead, only the few remaining members of the Order of Ixis and four truly evil magic users would be left, however with these few beings in hiding or banished into the Zone of Silence or the Void. Sir Connery figured that he could end his crusade with the defeat of Damocles and return home where he could be of help. Though the Ancient Walkers, would have other plans in store for Sir Connery.

"Thou shall not escape." Sir Connery said as he galloped through some woods. Thanks to some help the horse knew where he'd located the evil wizard. This help came in the form of Aurora the goddess of the echidnas.

Aurora had met Knuckles in the afterlife, and after seeing Knuckles give up his immortal state of being and all of the power that came with it, Aurora wondered what it could be that drove him to become so attached to the mortal world. She watched the mortals carefully for sometime after that encounter, and she came to realize how disconnected she became from the people who live on Mobius. Among the people she saw that she took pity upon was Sir Connery. "He continues his crusade even though he's suffered so many setbacks." She said to herself when she saw Sir Connery crusading. Upon seeing this she felt that she had to take action, and a month ago she did just that. She came to Sir Connery in a vision, due to the fact mortals tend to see Aurora in different forms depending on who is looking at her (for example one person can see her as a human and another can see her as a hedgehog. But truthfully she was originally an echidna and only her kind and select few non-echidnas can see her true form) and Sir Connery saw her in the form of a beautiful unicorn. "Don't be afraid Sir Connery. I am the goddess Aurora. And I have come to you in a vision." She said as she spoke with the hero.

"Great Aurora…! Thy am honored by thou presence fair goddess." Sir Connery said in his vision from a month ago.

"Heed my words mortal. The darkness you wish to cleanse from the world is almost gone. Naugus, Mogul, their minions with magic. Witchcart, the Witchcarters, and Damocles are all that remains of the wicked and the evil that the Ancient Walkers have sent you out to destroy." Aurora said as she stood tall.

"The Witchcarters and their leader have proven allusive. Naugus is imprisoned and Mogul was recently defeated from what the Ancient Walkers have told me. Yet thy wishes to sleigh Damocles so that thy can return to the Kingdom of Acorn." Sir Connery said as he kneeled before Aurora in the vision.

"I know. And that is why I have come before you. In one months' time from now. Damocles the Elder, will head for Avalon. He desires to take a book from that area, which will lead to another world and could grant him incredible power. You must sleigh him, before he retrieves the book. Or else the people of your world and another world shall suffer dearly. You must head for Avalon by tomorrow, and make sure you arrive to face him on exactly thirty days from today or else he'll flee again and throw you off his trail again." Aurora said, she wanted to make sure that Sir Connery could finish his crusade and return home. This was one of the first acts to becoming a better being that she was going to do, partly to make amends for ignoring the mortal world for thousands of years and also because it was the right thing to do.

"Thou hath enlightened me. I shall travel to Avalon tomorrow!" he said.

"Fair well. And may the light of the Ancient Walkers and the one true god guide you." Aurora said as she bowed her head slightly, the horn she had in her unicorn form lightly tapped Sir Connery on the head.

Present Day

Sir Connery was galloping, he soon came to a stop when he saw Green the Hedgehog in the middle of his path. He helped Green get up and asked what the hedgehog was doing in the forest. "I'm just checking on King Rob. And of course Mari-An, and their Little Jon." Green said to Sir Connery.

"Have thee found them?" Sir Connery asked.

"Classified…" Green said.

"Thy, understand. Do thou wish to resume your quest?" Sir Connery asked.

"I'm a bit interested in what you are up to." Green said.

"I am going to sleigh Damocles the Elder. I was informed by the Ancient Walkers earlier today, that thou must return to the side of Merlin Prower, and return to the Kingdom of Acorn!" he said.

"Wait… You know where Damocles the Elder is?!" Green asked.

"Yes! Aurora has blessed me with a vision to his location in Avalon." Sir Connery said.

"I'll help get you there, and help prevent that old goat from escaping again." Green said with a serious tone in his voice, he understood the importance of the mission.

"It's been awhile since thou aided me in thy time of need." Sir Connery said as they ran at a steady pace.

"Indeed. And Sonic and the others will be glad to have you back. We need all the help we can get against Neo Dr. Eggman." Green said as they ran.

"What hath thou been working on lately?" Sir Connery asked, he remembered that Green worked with machines.

"Well recently I've been saving one of the largest global alliances from treachery from within. A short bit after that I found the long lost machine known as the Gizoid General. I spent some time with him, but I currently left him in the care of Nicolas and Tails on South Island in Emerald Town. I had quite a run in with Sonic and Shadow after finding that ancient machine, and I hope that I can make the general a force for good." Green said as he explained some of the stuff he was recently up too.

Soon the two Mobians came within running distance of Avalon, the location from the legends of King Arthur was very peaceful. But the two knew that soon it would become a battlefield and the final duel against Damocles the Elder. The two would wait for an entire day, making sure they would be ready to strike. They soon saw that Damocles the Elder was heading for one of the ancient tombs that had long since been forgotten by time. The two heroes moved in silently, they were waiting for the right moment to strike. "Finally! After all these years, the power of King Arthur and the power to shape worlds. Will be mine to control." The evil goat said as he grinned wickedly while talking to himself as he neared the tomb.

Find out in the next chapter how this tale will end, and read Green Battle and more of Green Universe and other upcoming stories!


	2. Chapter 2

Sir Connery's Last Crusade Part 2: The Final Dual with Damocles the Elder!

Sir Connery and Green held their breaths as they heard the voice of Damocles the Elder. It has been such a long time since either of them heard the evil goat wizard speak. Damocles wasn't known for speaking much, except for when he was casting spells or meant what he had to say. The wizard was over a hundred years old, and he spent his life looking for the location of any and all artifacts with some relation to the beings that shaped the universe. Among them was the book of King Arthur, a book that was made by a god like being. This book was among a set of seven powerful books, each one held the power to transport a person reading it into a world within the book. The world within each book varied, but each one was unimaginably powerful. Inside of each book were seven powerful Rings known as the World Rings. The World Rings came in seven different colors, and each one was filled with powerful emotions. It is possible for a person to use the Seven World Rings to reshape not only the world within the book, but any world outside of it as well. However the price for using such unfathomable power, was to sacrifice the life of a person who was in immediate physical contact with the Rings, which meant that usually the person desiring the power would be sacrificed, however another person could be sacrificed in order for the power to be used without the one desiring the power paying the price.

Green knew all too well what King Arthur's book truly was, in the hands of an evil wizard like Damocles the Elder, it would be catastrophic. Sir Connery knew how powerful the book was, and he knew that destroying it just simply was not an option if it ended up in the hands of Damocles the Elder. "We must be silent as the wind." Sir Connery said as he led the team.

Green understood and did his best to keep silent, he watched his footsteps as they kept hidden in the ruins, while stalking Damocles. "So… I understand what exactly you're going to do once we've knocked Damocles the Elder down." Green said in whispers as they walked.

"The wizard shall fall by thy blade." Sir Connery said, as he made sure his sword was ready.

Green gulped slightly as he looked at the blade. "Sir Connery… You were in the Great War and saw the more… Darker side of what was going on… And you accepted the crusade that the Ancient Walkers gave to you… How do you… Keep going?" Green asked as they went over arches.

Sir Connery kept his calm as he listened carefully to Green's words. "It isn't easy… For the first few years I had nightmares daily… Years later the nightmares became weekly and to this day I have carried the burden of being in war. I was among the strongest, and the most noble and honorable of knights in the Kingdom of Acorn. I dreamed my whole life of leaving my easy going life, and joining the ranks of true honorable men. When the kingdom fell to Julian… I was scared more than ever before… And feared if I didn't stop him than all hope would've been lost… But the Ancient Walkers told me of the evils around the world, in the kingdom and beyond… I knew I had to do everything in my power to ensure that there would be a future for the kingdom and all people after the fall of the Robotnik Empire." Sir Connery said as they went deeper into the ruins.

"Has the crusade been so long that you just couldn't return after Robotnik fell?" Green asked.

"Indeed. Thy wished to return, but the threat of black and dark magic's kept me on thy crusade. I am sorry I haven't been able to fight Eggman or Neo Eggman on the frontlines." Sir Connery said. He and Green whispered back and forth as they entered deeper into the ruins.

"It's understandable. With so many people in our big world its hard keeping one crisis under control after another. At least I can be of some help to you, so you can return back to the Kingdom of Acorn. Elias has wanted to meet you for quite some time now." Green said as they suddenly halted.

They watched as Damocles chanted and opened the hidden chamber of King Arthur's tomb. Inside the tomb was gigantic, it had King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. "Just as the legends told… And now I shall claim what is mine by right of conquest." Damocles the Elder said as he wickedly smiled and walked toward the book which was held by King Arthur, who was in his armor, along with the other long dead occupants of his tomb.

"We're out of time, we must strike!" Sir Connery said as he charged in with his sword drawn.

Damocles quickly fired a bolt of dark lightning at Sir Connery, but the Sword of Light cut through the black magic. "Did you honestly think that after all these years, I Damocles the Elder would've been sloppy enough to let my guard down?" the evil goat wizard asked Sir Connery as he shot a dark fireball.

Green quickly moved Sir Connery out of the way. "Too bad you only focused on Sir Connery." Green said as he helped move his friend.

"In the name of the Ancient Walkers, I shall smite thee!" Sir Connery shouted as he charged.

Damocles the Elder pulled out a wizard staff, it had an image of Damocles' face on it. Except the wizard hat was off and it had an evil face and the horns fully visible. "I've learned about your tricks boy! You have nothing on me. Even if this hedgehog is with you!" Damocles the Elder shouted as he and Sir Connery exchanged blows, the sword and staff struck each other rapidly.

"Enough!" a voice suddenly shouted.

Just then, all of the suits of armor of the Knights of the Round Table and King Arthur came to life. Eyes glowed from each suit of armor, there was a black and red glow from Sir Lancelot's armor. Green noticed that Sir Connery and Damocles the Elder froze in place. "What is the meaning of this?" Sir Connery asked.

"I am King Arthur. And these are the Knights of the Round Table. Long have we slept and rested in the heavens above, but now we have been awakened into the world of the mortals because of these two before us." King Arthur said as he held his book in his left hand and his sword in his right hand, he pointed it toward the two Mobians that were frozen by his powers.

"Thy wished not to disturb thee of thou slumber ancient ones. But I Sir Connery have been tasked by the almighty Ancient Walkers, to purge the world of all black/dark magic users and all who follow in their evil ways." Sir Connery said as he explained himself.

"I am Damocles the Elder, I have come for the book of King Arthur. And I demand to have its powers to rule and reshape the world as I See fit!" Damocles the Elder said as he explained himself.

"I'm Green the Hedgehog. The most recent physical form of Nazo the Hedgehog. I came to ensure my friend Sir Connery finished his crusade, and that the book of King Arthur remained here to rest for all time in peace." Green said as he explained himself while kneeling.

King Arthur and his knights exchanged glances at each other. They then said, "You both have great power. And you both serve one great master. With such evenly matched powers, we can't just let you proceed as you are and destroy the island of Avalon in the process." One of the knights said.

"You are to be given a challenge." Another knight said.

"Which will test which of you is worthy." Another knight said.

"This challenge is in two phases." Another knight said.

"And you will be judged by your own actions." Another knight said.

"Your first challenge is to fight my corrupted shadow. Match its moves after chasing it down. And after you strike the finishing blow. You shall be given a choice. You will each be given your challenge at the same time. May the lord have mercy on your soul?" King Arthur said as he moved his left hand, and then suddenly the two were sent into Avalon back in the days of old.

Both Damocles and Sir Connery had to chase King Arthur's Shadow. It appeared as King Arthur did in his armor, but the armor was very different and looked evil upon first glance. The two chased the evil entity, they then matched blows and made a fatal hit on the shadow. It faded and then the landscape changed into mist. Damocles the Elder suddenly saw Black Death the Cat (aka Black Tom Cat), and the cat showed Damocles that he found the Seven World Rings. When the cat used the rings, he begged his master to help him from death as a result of using the world shaping abilities of the World Rings. However Damocles laughed and sacrificed the cat to the World Rings. Then all of a sudden time froze, though he was aware of what went on. Meanwhile, Sir Connery saw a stranger with the World Rings, Sir Connery was willing to sacrifice himself in order to save the stranger and seal away the World Rings. "Thou who hath willingly given your life, to save a complete stranger and the world… You have passed." The Knights of the Round Table and King Arthur said.

"And you shall be granted the chance to honorably finish Damocles the Elder. If you succeed we shall entrust our most sacred artifact in your hands." King Arthur said as he put Sir Connery and Damocles the Elder into a misty area.

As the fight dragged on, Damocles the Elder said. "Face it Sir Connery. You're no longer in your prime, like you were when you met Knuckles. You are an old warhorse that I shall put down." Damocles the Elder said as he pushed forward with his staff.

Sir Connery found his strength and began to push back. "You fight for selfish and destructive ideals… I fight for what is right and for the Ancient Walkers who gave us all a chance at life when their kin lost theirs… In the name of the Ancient Walkers and of all that is good and innocent in this world… I! Shall! Smite! Thee!" Sir Connery shouted as he pushed the wizard forward. He then found the power of light, it charged him and he used the Sword of Light to cut Damocles the Elder's staff. He then ran the evil wizard through.

Damocles the Elder was then completely destroyed by the Knights of the Round Table. Sir Connery was sent back into the tomb from whence he and his foe and friend came from. "You have proven yourself honorable, trustworthy, and willing to make sacrifices for the greater good and a true Knight. Sir Connery, we give to you the book of King Arthur. You shall safeguard it. The choice for how best to keep it safe is up to you. You shall depart from here peacefully with your friend." King Arthur said as he levitated his book into Sir Connery's hands. The ghosts of the king and knights of old then left their armor, and returned to the afterlife.

Sir Connery and Green were teleported to the nearest shore where one could see the island of Avalon. The island then vanished completely before their eyes. "It's finished…" Sir Connery said.

"What about Witchcart and the Witchcart Gang?" Green asked.

"They have seemingly vanished from our Zone. And with Damocles the Elder finally gone… I can return home." Sir Connery said as he remembered that the Ancient Walkers called him to protect Merlin Prower.

"I have a feeling the four tried to get me in a sneak attack involving the Boom Boo ghosts…" Green said as he scratched his chin and thought about the four evil magic users. "What about the book?" Green asked.

"Thy am too great an easy a target. Even with my strength, I doubt I can keep the book safe for long. So I am entrusting the book with you and your security." Sir Connery said as he handed the book to Green.

"Thank you Sir Connery. I'll make sure this is dropped off someplace safe. Then I'll return back to South Island, Emerl is probably missing me by now." Green said as he waved goodbye to Sir Connery after putting the book in the safety of a satchel.

Sir Connery smiled, he looked at the sunset and knew that his crusade was finally over after ten long years. And he knew with confidence, and for sure that he could return home.

Rest well Sir Connery, your last crusade will be remembered along with all of your true heroics. And that is how Sir Connery's crusade to destroy all of the evil magic users in the world came to an end, though Ixis Naugus is in the Zone of Silence, Mammoth Mogul is on the loose and who is Witchcart and the Witchcart Gang aka the Witchcarters?! We'll have to wait and see in another story ARC for these questions to be answered.

Until then, stick around for the next Green Universe story ARC, and Green Battle!


End file.
